


From Eden

by Legoleave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legoleave/pseuds/Legoleave
Summary: When you are born, the world is colourless. For most people it stays that way for a long time, at least 20 years, until they meet their soulmate, or rather lock eyes with them, what means that you could cross your soulmates path without making eye contact every day and not know it.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisakumaMustang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisakumaMustang/gifts).



> This one shot is a birthday gift for my incredible best friend @KisakumaMustang. Happy Birthday!!  
> Not betad (We die with honor)

>   
>  _"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same”_
> 
> _Emily Brontë_

When you are born, the world is colourless. For most people it stays that way for a long time, at least 20 years, until they meet their soulmate, or rather lock eyes with them, what means that you could cross your soulmates path without making eye contact every day and not know it.  
The one person that is meant for them, to be at their side and help them through day to day life, and stay with them until the day one of them dies and even after that, at least if you believe in any version of the afterlife.  
That is what everyone has told Remus all his life, but he was never sure if he really believed in it. The idea of a soulmate just seemed to ideal to him to be real. In every book he had to read of University soulmates have always had a giant role in them. As if a person's only ambition in life should be finding their “the one” and spending their life with them, and have some children would be a nice bonus too. From Emily Brontë, over Jane Austen to Shakespeare. All of them seemingly believed soulmates to be important.  
But what if someone does not have a soulmate or have not found them yet? What could their goal in life possibly be? No one in literature ever talked about the soulmate-less way of living, which troubled him because he used books as guidance and comfort in every situation, but he is not even sure if he believes in this idyllic future settings, that are determined by one person, he is supposed to love without knowing them.  
Remus signed slightly as he continued to put the books that had just been returned back into the shelves of the library he worked at, to earn enough money to fund his education he is currently getting at the University of London, over three hundred kilometers away from his home in Wales and his parents.  
After he finished his A levels, he thought that moving to England would be a great decision and he does not regret his choice one bit, but his parents couldn't afford to financially support him, but still are there for him in every other conceivable way, which he is incredibly thankful for.  
Before he could bury himself deeper in his thoughts and get completely lost in them, a young woman with dark but not maybe fully black hair, maybe it could be dark brown, Remus thought, approached him to ask him if they had the martian by Andy Weir, to which he just showed her the direction where it should be and returned to his work, reorganizing the shelves, that had become chaotic because people tend to not bother to put the books they decide to not check out back into their place and just put them in whatever spot is closest to them, which is incredibly annoying to both Remus and his coworker and flatmate, Lily. They tend to complain about these kinds of people to each other everyday, even if the other didn't have a shift that day.  
Remus smiled slightly and the thought of the woman, since moving here Lily had become his closest friend in the city and he loved spending time with her, most of his friends from Wales have stayed behind, the others he had lost contact with in other ways, which is sad in a way but he believes that falling apart is a part of life, even if it’s painful, but he would rather not think to much about it at the moment.

Across the city, in a rather large flat, there is a guy with dark hair ranting about something that happened to him today at university, to his roommate. Of course they cannot afford a luxurious flat like this as University students, it was one that James’ parents had bought and used as a holiday flat, for when they had business meeting in London, so that they wouldn't have to stay in a hotel, and they could afford it without a problem, they let their son and Sirius, who is basically their adopted son, live their for free, under the condition that they would leave the guest room free to use for them, for when they stay in London.  
“And then he said-”, Sirius continued his rant as James interrupted him.  
“I meet my soulmate today.”, James, who now already has been listening to his flatmate being a drama queen, called out excited, with a large smile framing his face.  
“You did? What are they like?”, Sirius immediately joined into the enthusiasm coming from his best friend.  
“Her name is Lily and she is just incredible and holy shit seeing in colour is so weird? Like I can't even tell what colour what is but they are all so bright.”, he started to ramble as he let himself fall face first onto the sofa.  
Sirius just grinned and set down on the armchair across from him and said “I can’t wait to find mine.”.  
He was one of those romantic and sappy people, who believe that soulmates are the universe's way of telling us that live is worth for something, even if it just falling in love with someone, spending your life with them and doing your best to ensure that they are happy.  
“I am sure you will soon.”, James smiled as he turned onto his side, lying in a real ‘draw me like one of your french girls’ fashion, with his glasses fogged up from lying face first in the pillow, “She asked me to meet her best friend tomorrow, like so we can move on and know each other better. Wanna come?”  
“Sure thing dude. What kind of brother do you think I am if I would not want to meet your bloody soulmate?”, Sirius joked to which he was hit by a flying pillow coming right up into his face.  
This was the way they always acted around each other, when they were together they were still little boys, joking and messing with each other. It is amazing in a way, that they can let their inner child out with each other.  
Since Sirius was kicked out by his parents and moved in with the Potters they have grown even closer than they have been before, James even often calls Sirius the brother that he never had, but for Sirius it was harder to call the other his brother.  
Yes he did it sometimes, but mostly jokingly, but he always has the thought at the back of his mind that he already has a brother, which he left behind when he left his family, not that he had much of a choice.  
“So tell me more about that girl of yours”, he said and listened to James ramble endlessly about the girl he had just meet.

Remus came home later than usual, while putting the books away and enjoying to the quiet the just got lost in his thoughts and forgot the time. Only when his boss approached him and asked him what he was still doing here he had realized that his shift ended an hours ago and Lily probably already wonders where he is.  
He quickly put his jacket on the coat stand and went to the kitchen where he could hear Lily cook something. This could mean two things, either something great happened and Lily is really happy, or something terrible happened and she is cooking to let out her anger on something that is not able to complain about it.  
“Hey Lily. I am home.”, he said and waited for her response so that he knew what her mood was and how he should approach her best.  
“Hey, how was your day? Mine was incredible.”, she exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.  
“Well someone seems to be in a good mood.”, he noted, as he sat down on the kitchen table and watched her chopping the vegetable on the countertop in front of her.  
Lily set down her knife and looked at Remus with an honest smile that reached her eyes. “I met my soulmate. He is much more dorky and loud than I would have expected but… I like him.”  
“That's incredible.”, Remus said, trying not to show her what his thoughts about soulmates really were, “How did you meet him?”  
Lily chuckled shortly and looked down at the food in front of her. “It's such a cliche meet cute. I was walking on campus, he ran into me and spilled my coffee over me. Then we like… locked eyes and something clicked, I guess. He then both me a new coffee and we talked for sometime. He is really nice actually.”  
Remus just shocked his head and smirked at her, “You are really living in a romcom.”  
“And by the way.”, Lily spoke quickly, “He and his best friend are coming over tomorrow. So we gonna clean this place as quickly as we can.”  
This lead to Remus looking to the mess that is their flat and gave Lily a look that said “You cannot be serious.”, to which she just shrugged.

The next morning, Sirius was woken up by James pouring ice cold water over his face.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you James?!”, Sirius yelled as he sprang out of bed.  
“Oh good you are awake. You need to help me pick out an outfit for later.”, James laughed and quickly took a few steps back, in fear that his flatmate would murder him for the water, which could happen once you rob him of his beauty sleep.  
But now he is trying his hardest to be helpful, while still being extremely annoying about how rudely he has been woken up, and told him what outfit would look the most flattering on him.  
James had a good reason for asking Sirius, the older guy had always had an extrem  
interest in all things related to fashion, so he was actually happy to help James spice up his usual Sweatshirt with Jeans look and try something that is more fashion forward in way, while he is still comfortable in it of course.  
Quickly Sirius went to James’ room and started to pull out clothes for his closet and threw them into different piles all around his, admiterable not very tidy, room.  
One is for things he shouldn’t wear today, one for possible options and the other were things the should get rid of all together, because they were “a pain to even look at”.  
After searching through what it seems like everything that James owned twice, Sirius finally found an outfit that he could approve of, a simple light button down with black trousers and even though they still had at least two hours until Lily expected them at her place, James already started to get ready, it took him at least an hour to somehow make his hair look like as if his hairdryer did not just explode on him.  
Surprising to Sirius, James actually dragged him out of the house on time, he must really like this girl. Sirius had seen him interact with his previous girlfriends but there was never something like this, probably because they have never been his soulmate and so they already knew from the beginning that their relationship was doomed to fail.  
Sirius just followed James around, while he is using his phone for the direction and hopes that they won't get lost on the way there, but soon after they were standing in front of a block of flats, close to the campus that was mainly used by the students that went to one of the universities in the city, on which James rang the bell to the flat that belonged to “Lily Evans & Remus Lupin” according to the small sticker on the doorbell.  
Just a moment later they were sitting in the living room, trying their hardest to not make this awkward. Lily was extremely polite to Sirius, but it was clear to him that she would rather just talk to James, which is understandable considering the circumstances, so Sirius just sat there and looked passively around, waiting for something interesting to happen for which felt for an eternity.  
James and Lily seemed to be in their own world, when Lily’s flatmate arrived, she had previously told them that he still had classes and would be here soon.  
And here he was, a tall young man with light brown hair and the most incredible eyes Sirius had ever seen. As the other looked into his eyes he realized that he could see colours, and it confused the living fuck out of him that he could tell what the different colours were, even though he never saw them.  
“Why do I know that your sweater is green?”, Sirius thought out loud and saw that the others face went from terribly shocked to a bit more relaxed. James and Lily still are more focused onto each other than to anything that is happening around them.  
“Oh thank god I am not going crazy. I am Remus by the way.”, he said and held out his hand for Sirius to shake.  
“I’m Sirius.. You want to get out of here?”  
“Sure”

>   
>  _“Babe, there's something tragic about you_
> 
> _Something so magic about you, don't you agree?”_
> 
> _Hozier, From Eden_


End file.
